This invention relates to assemblies for use with electrochemical cells and, in particular, to assemblies for recombining gases produced in such cells.
It is well known that electrochemical cells and, in particular, alkaline batteries such as nickel cadmium batteries, experience a loss in the water content of the cell electrolyte during operation. This loss in water results from electrolysis which causes conversion of the water into hydrogen and oxygen during overcharge. As a result, the level of electrolyte in the cell decreases correspondingly and if this allowed to continue cell failure will occur.
One technique for inhibiting water loss in electrochemical cells involves adapting the cells in such a way that the evolved oxygen and hydrogen are recombined to regenerate the lost water which is then returned to the cell electrolyte. This technique utilizes a catalyst, such as platinum, for catalyzing the recombination reaction. However, difficulties have been encountered in controlling the catalyzed reaction due to its highly exothermic nature. Failure to control the reaction can lead to destruction of the catalyst in smaller cells and even more severe conditions, such as cell failure, in larger cells.
It is, therefore, a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved assembly for recombining gases produced in an electrochemical cell.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an catalyst assembly for recombining hydrogen and oxygen gases produced in an electrochemical cell so as to control the heat generated while preserving the efficiency and compactness of the cell.